space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Guide de l'Atmospherics
Atmospherics (ou Atmosia) est le pays des tuyaux et de l'air, un endroit calme généralement inutilisé (ce qui est ensuite fortement regretté en cas d'incendie ou de dépressurisation). Aux profanes, cela peut sembler être seulement un fouillis incompréhensible et inutile de tuyaux qui devraient être laissés tranquilles pendant que les Atmospheric Technicians font la fête dans la salle de repos. Mais c'est loin de la vérité. Atmosia Les Tuyaux Atmosia est assez simple, mais la disposition des tuyaux la rend un peu déconcertante pour l’œil novice . Elle consiste en quatre "boucles", qui ont chacune un code couleur pour nous simplifier la vie: *La boucle bleu foncée (externe) est la boucle de distribution. Elle transporte l'air depuis Atmosia jusqu'aux vents (ventilations) de la station, est est alimenté en air parles boucles cyan et orange *La boucle bleu cyan (interne) contient l' air mélangé (O2 et H2) pour alimenter la boucle de distribution *La rouge (externe) est la (waste boucle) boucle de l'air usagé, qui contient l'air pompé par les scrubbers (épurateur d'air) *La boucle verte (interne) de filtrage, où le gaz provenant de la waste loop est séparé est envoyé dans les stockages appropriés *La boucle orange/jaune (interne) de mélange, sert a faire des mélanges gazeux ne contenant pas que de l'O2 et du H2 (Ils adorent). *La boucle orange/jaune (interne) de mélange, est utilisé pour faire des mélanges gazeux ne contenant pas que due l'O2/H2 Atmosia est en faite très simple et logique et tout ce que vous faites peux facilement être compris AVANT d'essayer. Beaucoup de gens se demandent ce qu'ils devraient faire en Atmos Technician (en particulier en début de round). Dans les premières minutes d'un round, on peut avoir comme objectifs de : 1) Augmenter la pression (volumetric pump) de la pompe entre le mixed air et les pompes portables 2) Augmenter l’efficacité de la boucle de filtrage # Mettre les pressions des gas filter au maximum # Mettre l'input de tous les ordinateurs contrôlant les réservoirs des gaz aux max # Mettre l'output au min (on hold et pression 0) des ordinateurs des réservoirs des gaz toxiques (optionnel mais fais une étape de plus avant d'avoir du plasma dans l'air) 3) Augmenter l'efficacité de la distribution loop (mettre l'output des réservoirs d'02, d'H2 et leur mélangeur au max, remplacer les pompes entre les boucles Air Mix et distribution par des volume pump) Les Gaz How to Into Pipes Properties of Pipes When connected together, pipes are systems known as pipelines. A pipeline is separated from another when there is no direct pipe connection to another, and no open valve between them. Devices such as pumps, or valves will separate pipelines from each other. Some easy to access properties of pipelines * A pipeline has a certain pressure * A pipeline has a certain temperature * A pipeline has a certain volume that is based on the number of pipes within it * A pipeline is filled by either no gases, or some percentage of each gas type, adding up to total 100% A pipline shares all the above values at all points along the pipeline. So if a pipeline is connected to a thermal plate in space, or an h/e line in space the entire pipeline will be cooled by this without any necessity for pumps. So you need not use more than one meter along an entire pipeline, as it will all be the same. One other thing you should now note is that there is no such thing as flow. Pumps directly transfer gases from one pipeline to another. This means that pumps connected to the same pipeline on both sides do NOTHING Turning Pipelines into Networks Now as a proper Atmosian, one important thing to consider is how to separate your pipelines in such a way that you can work on them properly. You want to keep your pipelines separate if you are working with toxic materials like N2O or plasma, otherwise you could for example introduce plasma into the oxygen that is fueling the air you breathe. Another reason you may want to keep your pipelines separate is due to the fact pipes more than 2 atmospheres greater than the outside air are unwrenchable unless you have the mysterious device known as the socket wrench. Here are some ways and reasons you would want to use them to separate pipelines * Gas pumps - A gas pump allows you to put a specific pressure of each gas into the second pipeline. * Volume pumps - A volume pump allows you to maximize pressure in the second pipeline. A volume pump pressurizes up to 9000kpa, and allows you to move a very large amount of gas at once. * Manual/Digital Valves - These function as a pipe cap on two pipelines or act as a pipe allowing both pipelines to fully merge, depending on their setting. * Manual/Digital T-Valves - These allow you to swap from merging pipeline A and B, or pipelines A and C. * Passive gate - Allows gases to travel in only one direction like a pump. However it doesn't pump the gas, it lets certain pressure through. Can let up to 4500 kPa pressure through. It should be noted that its on status can be easy to miss, being just a small red/green light. Basic Pipes Before we get to the more complicated part of atmospherics, let's do a basic runover of the simple types of actual pipes. All of these can be joined up in a single pipeline that is equal at all points. Note that the first three have insulated variants, the benefits of which will be discussed under pipe bursting. * Straight pipes - A single pipe going over a tile * Bent Pipe - No different than straight pipe except turns at 90 degree turn * Manifolds - A pipe going over one tile and another direction * 4-Way Manifolds - A pipe that extends in all four directions * H/E pipe - A pipe that exchanges heat with the environment if there are gases, and radiates heat to space if exposed to space. * Bent H/E pipe - The same as the standard H/E pipe, with 90 degree turn * H/E Junction - This junction can join together H/E pipe sections with regular pipes Devices and You! Devices are what gives spice to pipe networks, which are the combination of pipelines and devices. Many of them fill differing purposes Environment Exchangers The purpose of these devices is to interact with the environment around it in some way, there are a number of ways you can use them both with an AAC and an air alarm, so be inventive! * Passive vent - These vents will allow the environment they are in and the pipeline they are connected with to interact and come into equilibrium. If placed in space these will vent gases instead. * Unary vent - A unary vent acts as the combination of a vent with a gas pump. It has the functionality of being able to act either by sucking or blowing, though its sucking function cannot be activated by the typical air alarm. It can be activated using an AAC, tank control computer, or air alarm. It can be used up to a pressure of 5066.25kpa which is an improvement over just having a gas pump, so do not feel obligated to use a gas pump after one. * Injector - An injector acts as the combination of a vent and volume pump. This device is one way, it will only inject gases into the environment. It works up to 200L/s, so combining it with a volume pump is unnecessary. One interesting feature is that unlike volume pumps it has no max limit of how high it can fill, so it can continue filling up a room to any pressure. * Scrubber - A scrubber is a unique device that CAN function as a vent and a volume pump depending on its mode. It also acts one way, it only takes gases from the environment. When it is placed in the syphoning mode it will take gases from the environment at about 120L/s. It has a unique ability to 'scrub' gases from the air as well, letting it take out harmful toxins, or the oxygen people need to breathe if you are a traitor. So try to make the most of this feature if a toxin gets released. Pipeline Devices These devices are attached to pipelines to fulfill specific advanced purposes. * Connector - Used to attach canisters, pumps or scrubbers to a pipe network. When connected to a pipeline these act as a pipe with their very own volume, so even if you detach your object dont think this is an empty pipe section! One other thing to note is that anything attached to a connector is in equilibrium only, if you want a canister to fill or empty into the pipeline connected you must use a pump in combination with it. * Meter - This device is put on top of a pipeline and wrenched down. You can then activate it from within ~4 tiles and get the pressure and temperature reading of the gases in your pipeline. You can also multitool them to use them as a sensor in the AAC. * Gas Filter - A filter that takes gases in from one side, and filters one gas out perpendicularly and lets the rest pass. Ceases to function if either final direction reaches its max output pressure. * Gas Mixer - Takes in gases from its two inputs, the secondary input being perpendicular. And outputs gases at its output pressure if it has enough gas to take. Ceases to function if one pipeline is empty or if set to take 100% of one type of gas. Air Alarms Air alarms are a centralized tool for simultaneously controlling the vents and scrubbers in a room. They also will heat/cool a room if the thermostat temperature is more than 2 degrees different than the air temperature, and finally can be set with different thresholds for temperature, pressure, and gas types to activate alerts (or disable them) which can even raise firelocks. Panic Syphons: This handy button activates a mode that turns all vents off and set all scrubbers to syphon. This can be useful if a room poses an immediate danger to spreading superheated gases to another area. However, it should be activated rarely unless you have rerouted waste to space to prevent the waste line from exploding. Vents: you control vents through the air alarm. There are the following settings: *External on, Internal off: will drain/add air from the tile the vent is on to make it the correct amount. All air being moved goes into/comes out of the pipe the vent is attached to. Set to 0 to drain air, or pressurise to specific levels. *Both on: completely useless. Don't bother. *External off, Internal on: Drains/adds air to the tile to get the pipe attached to the correct level. Setting a vent to internal and the desired pressure to 0 causes ALL gas which enters the pipe to be shunted out onto the tile. Scrubbers - two settings, scrubbing and syphoning. * Scrubbers will slowly drain any gasses set to scrub in the air of the tile they are on, and transfer it to their pipe. Useful for removing a contained leak of some harmful gas. * Syphons will do the same, except indiscriminately and drain all gasses on their tile. Useful primarily for quickly removing all gases when they may pose a danger of spreading to other rooms, such as when a room if filled with an extremely high content of harmful gases or superheated gases. Modes Thresholds Pipe Prospecting Atmospherics isn't the only place with pipes, the entire pipe system is there to explore. *Officially, Atmospherics has one other official room on the station, a small room in maintenance just north of the Fitness Room and just east of the Detective's Office. This room can isolate the Security wings distribution system with its own feed of gas, canister of air mix included within. *The Incinerator provides a good off-site burn room. *The Construction Area is a oft disused little haven that's just asking for some pipes, it even comes with an Air alarm that controls nothing that you don't build yourself! This place provides a great blank canvas for any sort of atmospheric experimentation outside of Atmosia. However, it's a little far from any distro pipes. *The Vacant Office is also a prime location for Atmospherics, though there already is a vent system in place as well as plenty of annoying desks to dismantle, it can be a place to practice your pipe skills. *By Arrivals and also the airlocks leading to the Toxins Test Chamber in the maintenance tunnels are two large cans of emergency air mix that can be put into the system with the turn of a valve. Finally, the entirety of the maintenance system itself is a giant playground of pipes. Try using your T-ray to explore the vast pipe systems. Whatever you do, be responsible with your experiments. When in doubt, adminhelp what you're going to do. Useful Atmos Trivia *Using H/E pipes in space you can cool things down to a very low temperature very quickly. By making a cross with two off them you can have two on one tile, which is known as 'sequesteral' cooling. *Air Filters on currently burning mixes can siphon out heated but PURE O2 and Plasma. Do the O2 first then the plasma, as there is less O2 in a fire and thus it functions faster. This (and H/E) allow you to reach really obscene temperatures. *Air Filters and H/E allow you to expose gasses to the heat of fires (or their CO2 product) but keep/make them pure, allowing for hot N2O or similar. *You can use fire to burn out floor tiles into space tiles. *Using a small starter flame/heater you can have in pipe combustion. *Canister bombs are heated Plasma in a canister, with a O2 tank placed in the canister, and then open the valve between them. You will also need to run very, very fast. *The gas diverted by an air filter has no maximum pressure, and can therefore reach an insane amount. For example, you can filter out the oxygen into one sealed pipe and it will keep rising. *You can hack an air alarm to use it as a non-atmostech. *Any time chemistry sets off an air-affecting grenade (Think Welderfuel/Ground Plasma), the particles spread themselves as part of an airmix. This is bloody annoying, because though the Air Alarms pick them up as "High Concentration of Unknown Particles Detected", they are impossible to suck down to Atmos. Spacing the entire affected air is, as far as I know, the only real "cure". There is a viable way to clean this, if you can safely cordon off the area. Detonating a welding fuel tank usually (always?) cuts a hole to space on the tile beneath it, and thus if you set your internals on and wear a fire suit, is an highly unsafe but effective way of draining the air. It is also one of the few ways to destroy pipes which are at a high pressure and thus can be a useful emergency cut-off if there is plasma irrevocably linked to distribution. It does KO you, do damage, and can make a space tile, which means without internals and a fire suit it can kill you. Caution is advised. *Pipes at around 300 kPa pressure can be unwrenched, however, devices such as pumps and filters don't really 'hold' pressure and can be unwrenched at any time! (Assuming they're off.) *Gas pumps are for precise pressure control, volumetric pumps are for really fast pumping, and passive gates are for having 'one way' manual valves. Fun projects *The Atmospherics system is far from optimal, and I'm talking about just the pipe configuration! Break out that wrench and start experimenting! (Just make sure you know what's what.) *Extremely high temperature gasses (Like those from a panic siphoned fire.) can really clog the waste loop. Can something be done to correct that? *No one uses the ports outside of the 'refilling' station, but that doesn't mean that functionality can't be added onto them! *Speaking of EVA suits, your engineering buddies can potentially help you with anything you might want to do in space, be it adding or modifying pipes. *Space is very, very cold-- use this to your advantage by connecting the custom loop into space with thermal exchange pipes and volume pumps! *Ever wonder what that large construction area in the middle of atmospherics is for ? Why not put it to use! Wall up the area, slap down some thermal exchange pipes and volume pumps, light it up-- and connect it to the custom loop! *The main cargo area inside Cargo has a laughably small number of vents, and how many times have those dumb dumbs sent the shuttle off while the doors are open? *The brigs distribution system is set up to be potentially independent of the rest of the stations distribution loop, maybe other places can be set up like this as well? *The mining station doesn't have air recycling. Very long rounds might make this a problem for any miners working there. HOW TO BE A TRAITOROUS BASTARD *1) Open valves connected to harmful gas you want to add to the station. *2) Set pumps to the distribution loop to maximum pressure output (4500kPa) *3) Set filters to not filter harmful gasses you want to add to the station *4) Open valve from custom mix chamber *5) Turn on pump leading to distribution loop *6) Wait for vents to slowly kick out your deathgas mix as regular atmos drains out through the inevitable hull breaches. (Alternatively turn off pressure checks on atmos alarms vents) *7) If you need to kill someone for your objective, and you want to be more proactive, the Fire Axe mounted in the wall is surprisingly effective. Just don't leave it lying around, because it's the only one in the station. To hurry this process up, you can set the air vents at local control panels to maximum output pressure. Not doing so gives the AI and atmos techs more time to notice what you've done and shut it off before it takes effect. Crafty atmos traitors will want to cut cameras, replace pumps with pipes, and use tricky pipe configurations to avoid the AI interfering or the detective trying to fix it. Warning If you plan using any dangerous gas as a traitor, adminhelp first. Say what you're planning and wait to get approval. Do not act without an admin greenlight. Fuck off Bay. The less well know hazards of gasses *Any gas at pressure over 1000 KPA will cause you to start suffocating as in a vacuum. You can just use internals, though. *N2O is invisible at low pressures. If you start giggling, put on your internals to avoid passing out. *Any gas can displace O2, and less than 16 (also useful for optimizing internals) KPA of oxygen starts the Oxyloss. CO2 can be removed with the scrubbers, but to get rid of N2 simply apply some way of removing gas from the air and adding O2. My personal favorite is 2 air pumps, 3 connectors and a Air Filter and a canister: 1 pump draws in, goes through the connection and filters N2 into the canister, and the rest to the other pump, which expels it. Can also be used for N2O which is only sluggishly scrubbed otherwise. *Pressure's above 750KPA do 10DPS + 5DPS for every extra 375KPA above that mark, rounded off. Space suits completely block it all, but there is no other defence. Notes about Pressure, Temperature, Volume and Heat Capacity PV=nRT where R = 8 The following are linked by this equation. Sadly, without either Volume or Moles, it's not useful in game and is here for the theory. Pressure (P): Measured in kPa, kiloPascals, Pressure is lethal above 750 KPA's. Temperature(T): Measures in K, Kelvin, Temperature above x and below y causes burn damage. Bomb making usually relies on a temperature at or in excess of 90 kK. Floors and walls melt at a temperature of z. Moles(n): While not a variable that can be seen, Moles are the amount of particles of a gas in the air. It is moles that cause odd effects with a certain chemical. As it dumps so many moles to a turf, to keep the pressure acceptable, the moles have to be very, very cold, causing the infectious effect. Volume(V): Another unseen variable, Volume is the size of a turf, or a canister, tank or piped tank. This helps dictate how much gas it can hold. (Potential list of volume for a tile, pipe, airtanks, etanks, canisters, ect?) Heat Capacity: A gasmix has heat capacity, and it is calculated by taking into account the quantity of all of the gases in the air and their specific heat. Oxygen has a specific heat of around 20, CO2 has 30, and N2 has 300. When you factor in the normal 70% N2 it leaves you with a very high specific heat. The higher the specific heat, the more energy required to heat up the mixture, meaning that with an air mix vs. pure O2 mix, it takes much more energy to heat the air than the O2, and the increase in energy required also decreases how much the fire spreads. Simply slowing it down means that heat energy will be 'soaked up' by the air instead of super-heating everything extremely quickly. Fire: An effect caused by burning plasma, fire comes in two different forms of hotspot. It causes massive burn damage, and a strong fire will not be stopped by standard firesuits. Plumbing N2 into a room might work, but heavy firefighting is not the point of this section. Fire will ignite any form of combustibles in near tiles. Sufficiently hot fires use less oxygen as they rise in temperature. This is due to the fact that fires remove X plasma and X*(1.4-Y, Y< or = 1) oxygen. X CO2 is produced. Category:Guides